Passage of Time
by FyreDragon5
Summary: Prequel drabbles/deleted scenes of "Obsidian Blade." Full Summary inside. Rated T for violence in later chapters.
1. New Arrival

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. I can only claim my OC's. (Sheesh, didn't think I'd miss saying that!)**

****NOTE: If any of you readers haven't already read my fic "Obsidian Blade" stop right now! I highly recommend you read that story first. (You can find it on my profile page)****

**The wait is over! I told you readers I'd be back! :D**

**Wow! Can you believe it's been a month since I posted the last chapter of "Obsidian Blade?" Yeah, I can't believe it either! But I promised I'd have this new story up in a month, and so I shall deliver!**

**These short stories will be delving further into the world of "Obsidian Blade" you readers will be able to follow the story from the very beginning from when Shifu and Qiang were cubs, all the way to the point during Tigress's orphan years at Bao Gu Orphanage. I myself am still unsure of how this fic is going to end, so this'll be interesting for all of us.**

**This story is going to be covering nearly 70 years of Kung Fu Panda history (My version of it anyway) so there will be instances where several years will be skipped over in order to get to the important points. I will do my best to go in chronological order, I've been really busy this past month so I haven't written several chapters in advance like I have done with "Obsidian Blade" so we'll see how this goes. These stories are something that I'm going to be doing on the side in my spare time, and I've already got a lot of projects ahead of this one, so I can't guarantee that I'll be able to update as regularly as I have in the past, but I will do my best.**

**Once again, I WILL NOT be referring to the TV series in any way, shape or form. There will be no Taotie, no Junjie, no Fenghuang, no Master Chow, no Shirong, no Scorpion, etc. I personally DO NOT consider the TV series as KFP Canon in any way whatsoever! So If I write something that contradicts with the TV series, don't go hating me for it and tell me I'm wrong, because I will completely ignore you. I am only following the continuity that has already been established in the official films and shorts. NOT THE TV SERIES!**

**Anyhoo…On with the story! :D**

* * *

**New Arrival**

The noonday sun was peeking out from behind the soft fluffy clouds in the bright sky; its warm rays bathing the rice fields and farmlands of the small village that was nestled in the valley below. A towering waterfall spurted from the overhanging mountains and into a deep blue lake while mist sprinkled the air, producing small rainbows of light.

Farmers and merchants were going about their daily business; either tending to their fields or selling their goods to potential buyers. A group of young boys played in one of the vacant roads, bouncing, kicking, and hitting a leather ball towards each other; all laughing as they did so.

They were carefully being watched by two figures that sat in the shade of an overhanging roof of one of the many houses facing the street. The two women sat on opposite sides of the porch, each one keeping busy. The raccoon wore a dress of deep indigo with silver trimmings on her sleeves. Her hazel eyes were focused on a painting of a cherry tree that she was working on. Her gaze would travel to the road from time to time to make sure that the boys in the road weren't roughhousing too much.

"What do you think Zhin?" The raccoon asked her friend who sat in the rocking chair a ways from her.

The red panda looked up from her knitting. Her lime-green eyes gazing towards the painting as she fixed a wrinkle in the folds of her yellow dress. "Very nice Lin. I must say that your skills are improving immensely."

This seemed to satisfy the raccoon, and she made a small gesture with a nod of her head towards the small piece of fabric within Zhin's grasp. "How is the knitting going? Think you'll have it done in time?"

Zhin gave a small smile in response, "Oh yes, I do believe it'll be finished before the baby comes. The red panda then readjusted the knitting needles between her thin fingers and she started to humm a little tune to herself as she weaved the thin string of green yarn into a sturdy blanket. She figured that with winter coming up, her new baby would need all the warmth she could give it.

She suddenly felt a strong kick from within her, and she quickly placed a thin hand over her growing belly as her unborn child gave another strong kick. Her lime-green eyes sparkled and a smile stretched across her lips. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Lin looked towards her with worry, "Everything alright Zhin?"

The red panda gave a slight chuckle towards the raccoon, "Its fine Lin." She gave off a sigh, "It's almost time." Zhin then turned her attention to the boys in the street towards one in particular, "Qiang! Please come here sweetie!" She called to the little red panda of the group. His large ears perked towards the sound of his mother's voice and he obediently ran from the street and scrambled his way up onto the porch.

"Yes Mama?" The six-year-old asked as he came to a stop next to her.

She smiled, "I want to show you something." Zhin then took a hold of her son's tiny hand and placed it over her growing belly. Qiang's eyes widened suddenly as he felt the baby move within.

"Is that the baby?" He asked in an astonished voice.

His mother nodded with a growing smile on her lips. "He's ready to come out soon."

"How do you know it's a boy? What if it's a girl?" Qiang asked, puzzled.

"Mother's instinct." Zhin answered, while Lin gave off a small chuckle from across the porch. "I was right about you when you came along." She patted the boy on his head.

Qiang smiled, his steel blue eyes brightening with wonder, "I hope it's a boy, I'd like a baby brother!"

"I'm sure you would." His mother answered.

"Hurry up Qiang!" A little raccoon called from the street.

"In a minute Rui!" Qiang answered before he turned his attention back to his mother, giving her a puzzling look, "Mama, where did this baby come from?" He asked.

Zhin's eyes widened suddenly in surprise, "Um…well—"

"I mean, how did it get in your tummy?"

"You should go play with your friends now sweetie." Zhin quickly stated, giving her son a gentle push towards the road. Lin was stifling a laugh.

"But—"

"I'll tell you when you're older." She intervened.

This seemed to satisfy the cub and he gave a quick nod of his head before running back into the road to play with his friends. Zhin gave off a sigh of relief, grateful to have avoided that subject. Her large ears perked towards the sounds of Lin's suppressed giggling, and she shot a glare towards the raccoon. "Oh, like you would tell Rui where he came from at his current age!"

Lin shook her head, "No, I'm just glad he hasn't asked me about it yet!" She laughed.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Zhin said unenthusiastically; rolling her eyes and returning to her knitting.

* * *

_One week later_

The six-year-old red panda cub sat in one of the chairs in the main living area of his parent's home. His short legs dangled several inches off the ground as he waited in the unbearable silence. His large ears perked from side to side as he tried to hear what was transpiring down the hallway in his parent's room where his father had just gone after being summoned by the doctor. That was nearly fifteen minutes ago, but since the cub was still learning how to properly keep track of time, it could have been twice that long for all he knew.

He could feel his heart beating faster as his excitement continued to build. The baby was coming. At least that's what his mother had said earlier when she was frantically telling Qiang to fetch the doctor who lived a few houses down the road. The cub had ran as fast as he could, banging on the door of the doctor's office and informing him of his mother's predicament. Thankfully the doctor had been expecting the news and he quickly followed the red panda cub back to the house.

Qiang's ears perked towards the sounds of approaching footsteps from down the hallway and he looked up eagerly to see who was coming. It was the doctor. The pig was trudging down the hallway with his medical bag grasped tightly in his hoof. He was an elderly man with wrinkles burrowing deep into his skin, and he looked somewhat hardened in appearance, but as he made eye contact with the cub, his eyes were filled with sympathy towards him. Of course, Qiang had no idea why he looked so downcast.

The pig patted Qiang on his head as a friendly gesture before making his way out of the door. Soon after, Lin made her way out into the hallway as well. The raccoon had been helping the doctor in the other room while Qiang and his father waited in the living area. She looked somewhat frazzled and her eyes were slightly reddened as if she had been crying.

Qiang leapt from the chair and made his way towards her. "What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

Lin gave him a pained look and she instantly dropped to her knees and pulled the boy into a tight hug.

Qiang was completely stunned; Rui's mother had never shown him this kind of affection before, only his own mother ever did that.

"It will be alright Qiang." Lin said in a comforting tone as she patted him gently on the head. Although the little boy had no idea what she was talking about.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"I'll take it from here Lin." A voice sounded from behind.

Once Lin had released her hold on him, Qiang turned towards the sound of his father's voice. The elder red panda wore a robe of dark brown with black trimmings and a black belt around his waist. He looked just as weary as Lin, and it caused Qiang to look towards him curiously, "Baba, is the baby here yet?" He asked, somewhat excitedly.

Zhuang gave his son a small smile, "Yes he is; would you like to see him?"

Qiang hopped up and down on the floor, "Oh yes, yes, yes!" He said happily.

Zhuang turned towards Lin, handing her a small folded note along with a money pouch that jingled with coins as he placed it in her hand. "I would appreciate it if you gave my request to the Li's, we'll need to purchase some of their milk."

"The goat people?" Qiang asked, "Why do we need to buy milk?"

Zhuang patted his son on the head, "What else is your brother going to have to eat until he's bigger?"

"Ooooohh."

"I'll be sure to get some immediately." Lin said as she made her way to the front door. However she turned to face them both before leaving. "You both will be alright?"

Zhuang gave a small nod towards her, "Yes Lin, thank you for everything."

Lin returned the nod and she pushed at the door before disappearing into the night.

Qiang's father then placed his hand atop his son's shoulder, "He's this way." They made their way down the hallway and headed into one of the side rooms that had been set aside for the new arrival. "Now you'll need to be quiet, we don't want to wake him up."

They entered the room, and Qiang's eyes immediately fell upon the crib in the far corner. The cub couldn't contain his excitement any longer and he quickly made his way to the crib, standing on his tip-toes to try to peer inside. Zhuang lifted his eldest son off the ground so that he could see into the crib.

A tiny white ball of fur lay cuddled inside the green blanket that his mother had made for him. His eyes were closed, and he was sucking on his tiny thumb as he slept.

"Meet your little brother Qiang, his name is Shifu."

Qiang's eyes widened with wonder and he reached a hand forward to pat the tiny baby on his head, whose ears unconsciously twitched in the direction of his brother's voice, "Hi Shifu." He whispered. "He's so little."

"You were about that size when you were born." Zhuang said.

"I can't wait to play with him!" The six year old exclaimed quietly.

"Well, when he's old enough, I'm sure you two will have all sorts of fun."

"Yeah!" Qiang smiled as Zhuang placed him back onto solid ground. "I'm going to see mama now!" The cub started his way for the door when he felt his father's hand rest itself on his shoulder in a firm hold.

"Wait Qiang, you can't go in there." He said with a small hint of urgency in his tone.

Qiang looked up towards his father curiously. "Why can't I see mama?"

Zhuang gave off a pained expression, but it was so brief that his son didn't catch it. "Your mother is asleep right now."

"Well, when she wakes up—"

"She's…not going to wake up Qiang." Zhuang knelt down to the boy's level and pulled his son into a hug, the same way Lin had just done a few minutes previous. "Your mother is going to be asleep for a very long time."

Qiang's steel blue eyes began to brim with tears, and he buried his face into his father's shoulder for comfort as he suddenly realized what he had meant.

* * *

**A/N: Admit it! You thought Qiang was cute back in the days of his innocence! ADMIT IT! We all know what he turns into as an adult, but I can't help but sympathize for him a little bit here. **

**Anyhoo, I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be posted, but we'll see. Wish me luck!**

**Reviews are appreciated, and I do like them thorough. See ya'll next time!**

**~Fyre~**


	2. Master Oogway

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, etc. I can only claim my OC's.**

***Peeks out from behind my laptop* Okay, okay, sorry for the delay people. I've been suffering from the BIGGEST writer's block in my life! Not to mention that I've started a new job, and I've been home babysitting my sibblings in my spare time, running around for my mom to do errands, working on Mission papers, etc. It's been really hectic lately!**

**BTW if you readers want to refresh your memories about Shifu and Qiang's training accident when they were cubs, head on over to my other story, 'Obsidian Blade' (On my profile) and re-read chapters, "Master Xue," "Equally Matched," and "A Father's Guidance." You don't have to read the entire chapters, just the _italicized_ sections of the cubby flashbacks. Of course, it's up to you readers if you want to read them or not.**

* * *

**Master Oogway**

"So how long are we staying? Is the war gonna be long? Is Master Oogway nice? Will you visit us? Can we visit you? When is Rui coming? Is his daddy bringing him too?"

Zhuang gave off an exhausted sigh as he and his two sons continued down the road that led into the outskirts of the Valley of Peace. His youngest son had been asking nonstop questions ever since they began their journey to the Jade Palace. Two days of his son's constant jabbering was beginning to test the elder red panda's patience, and he prayed to the Heavens that Oogway would be able to handle him; and Qiang as well.

"Oh for crying out loud Fu!" Qiang protested, "Can't you be quiet for two minutes?"

Shifu's ears lowered in response to his brother's reprimand.

"Now, now Qiang. Your brother just has a few questions. No need to get snippy about it." Zhuang gave Shifu a pat on his small head, "I can't say how long this war is going to last Shifu, but Oogway has ensured to me that he will keep a close eye on the both of you while I'm away. And yes, Rui will be traveling here with his father in a week or so."

"Oh, okay." The six year old cub replied. He then turned his head towards Qiang who was rubbing the bandages on his healing arm from their training incident earlier that week. "Are you still mad at me?" Shifu tentatively asked his elder brother.

Qiang didn't answer, he had been giving his little brother the cold shoulder since the event, and it didn't seem as if he was going to be speaking with him any time soon. However, he could see the disapproving look from his father and he in turn gave off an annoyed sigh. "No Fu, I'm not mad at you, but I'm still not happy about it."

Shifu's feet shifted nervously against the ground. _Well, at least he's not angry with me anymore,_ he thought.

The three of them continued onward into the village that was nestled in the very heart of the valley. Houses were scattered about, only connected by simple cobble stone roads that stretched on for miles. Geese, pigs, and rabbits were going about their daily business while the three visitors took in the sights. Shifu nearly bumped into his father when he came to a sudden stop before the base of a very long flight of stairs.

Shifu gazed upwards with wide eyes as the stone steps traveled up the slope of the steep mountain before ending at the gates of an immense structure that sat near the top of the towering mountain. Even in the light of the dying sun, he could see the brilliance that shone off of its jade-green rooftops.

"Well boys, there it is: The Jade Palace." Zhuang said with reverence in his tone. "I spent many years training here under Master Oogway; the creator of Kung Fu."

"He created it?" Shifu asked in awe.

"Oh yes, he has been teaching the art for many centuries."

Shifu tilted his head in confusion, "Uh…what does that mean?"

"A century is a hundred years, genius." Qiang retorted; however he was quickly silenced once Zhuang gave him a disapproving look.

"Come along you two, it's quite a climb."

"Whoa, wait." Qiang said, "We have to climb up there?"

"Well, unless you both suddenly decide to sprout wings, then yes, you will have to walk every step of the way."

"But it's so high!" Shifu added, "It'll take us a million years to get up there!"

"You know what a million is but you didn't know what a century was?" Qiang asked.

"I know a million is a big number!" Shifu said.

"I bet I could beat both of you up there." Zhuang chuckled and started running up the stairs.

"Hey no fair!" Qiang rushed after his father with Shifu bringing up the rear. Of course it soon became quite clear for the two boys that their ascent up the long flight of stairs was much more difficult than they had thought. They hadn't even gone up fifty steps before they were both completely winded and short of breath. "This—is—impossible!" Qiang panted.

Shifu's short legs wobbled beneath him, but the cub was determined to make it to the top. If his father could do it, then so could he.

"That's it boys, just put one foot in front of the other." Zhuang said from several yards up the path.

Shifu couldn't remember how long it took them to reach the top, but by the time he had finally reached it, his legs gave out beneath him, and he lay sprawled on his belly on the cobble stone ground, gasping for breath as Qiang followed suit.

"Are—we—alive?" Qiang panted as he rolled onto his back to catch his breath.

Shifu gave an exhausted nod of his head, "I—think—so."

"Let's—not—do that—again…okay?"

"Okay." Shifu agreed.

Both of their large ears perked towards the suppressed laugh of their father as he stood over the both of them with his hands on his hips. "About time you two got up here." He said with an amused chuckle.

"Ugh…" Qiang protested.

Zhuang extended a hand to each of his two boys before pulling them to their feet. "Come along you two, Master Oogway is expecting us."

* * *

The first thing that both Shifu and Qiang marveled at, were the huge double doors of the Jade Palace; towering over them and making them both feel even smaller than they wanted to feel. Shifu gulped while Qiang nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, this place is…huge!"

"Wait until you see the inside." Zhuang chuckled.

The boys held their breath as servants of the Jade Palace pushed the doors open to allow them entrance, and their eyes widened as they gazed inside.

It wasn't called the Jade Palace for nothing. Rows of jade columns ran down the length of the inner chamber with Chinese dragons carved into them. The marble floor had intricate designs and pictures carved into it. Dozens and dozens of paintings covered the walls, each one depicting an epic battle, or a proud warrior in a fighting stance. Several items were placed on pedestals throughout the room as well, ranging from bows, arrows, and throwing knives, to larger weapons such as hammers, swords, and staffs.

"Whoa!" Qiang exclaimed as he rushed towards a very large sword with a green Chinese dragon painted onto its smooth surface, "Now _that's_ a sword!" He said excitedly.

"Qiang, I'd stay away from that if I were—"

"Ouch!" Qiang shook his hand and stuck his finger into his mouth.

Zhuang gave a small amused sigh, "I warned you."

"But I didn't touch it!" Qiang said defensively.

"That is the Sword of Heroes."

"Wow! Really?" Shifu exclaimed with awe in his voice. He had heard his father mention the powerful weapon on several occasions, and he was still astounded towards the fact that someone could get cut by simply looking at it. The cub's eyes then wandered to the large pool at the far end of the room. He walked towards it to see that it gave off a greenish-blue glow to its surroundings, bathing the room in a mystic light. He stood on the edge, and leaned ever so slightly to see his reflection on the surface of the pool. Shifu tried to see past his reflection to gaze further into the pool, trying to see where the bottom was, but he could not seem to find it. However there was something else reflected in the pool's mirrored surface that caught the cub's attention, and he gazed upwards to see an enormous gold dragon that hung from the ceiling. It's long, sinuous body was wrapped and coiled while a scroll was held in its maw. Shifu wasn't sure why, but he felt almost intrigued by it.

"You know, only a warrior who is loyal, courageous, and pure of heart is worthy to possess the Dragon Scroll." An ancient voice sounded next to the cub.

Shifu tilted his head towards who was addressing him to find the most bizarre looking creature he had ever seen; he couldn't even tell what kind of animal he was. He had no fur; instead he had wrinkly, green, scaly skin, and his body was encased in an enormous shell with a yellowish wrap that draped over one shoulder and around his body. His neck was long and thin, and he had large claws on each hand; one of them wrapped around an oddly shaped stick within his grasp.

His appearance was somewhat shocking, and it seemed as if he had appeared from out of nowhere, but as the cub looked into his light green eyes, he felt no fear towards this stranger. No alarm, no suspicion; instead he felt content, almost safe as the stranger gave him a kind smile.

"You must be Shifu." The stranger said; his grin widening.

The cub gave him a curious look, "How did you know that?"

The stranger gave a slight chuckle, "You look just like your father did when he was your age; he's told me all about you and your brother in his letters."

"Master Oogway." Zhuang came up from behind, punching his fist into his open palm, and saluting the old tortoise. "It is good to see you."

Oogway turned towards his former student and placed a clawed hand atop the red panda's shoulder, "It is good to see you as well my old friend. Many years have separated us from our last meeting."

"You're Master Oogway?" Shifu asked with awe in his small voice.

The old tortoise gave off an amused chuckle, "Yes, that is my name."

"Woah!" Qiang said in an astonished voice. "You invented Kung Fu! You taught our baba how to fight!"

"Both are true young one." Oogway answered as he faced the cub, "You must be Zhuang's eldest, Qiang."

The twelve-year-old nodded his head in response. "Yep!"

Oogway then gave Qiang a peculiar look, especially after seeing the bandage around his injured arm. "I see you have already been training." He said as he gestured with a long claw towards Qiang's injury.

"Well…sorta." Qiang answered nervously as he gave his arm a rub, "It was an accident."

"There are no accidents young one." Oogway said, "Everything happens for a reason, we learn from our mistakes."

The three red pandas exchanged looks; Qiang and Shifu were especially puzzled towards the ancient, tortise's statement, but by now, Zhuang was used to it.

Oogway gave a smile before turning towards Zhuang. "I must say, you've got yourself quite the pair of boys here my friend."

The red panda nodded with a smile on his face.

Shifu stood in front of Oogway, tilting his head curiously towards him, "You look really old, how old are you?"

Qiang face-palmed while Zhuang looked horror struck towards his youngest son's statement. "Shifu, remember your place!" He said, somewhat strictly. "My apologies, Master Oogway, he should know better."

The Grand Master shook his head, and waved off the remark, "Children will be children, Zhuang, if they do not ask questions, then how will they learn?" Oogway then knelt with a bended knee so that he was eyelevel with the cub. "I am very,_ very _old, young one. Can you count to one hundred?"

"Yep!" Shifu piped up.

"Well, if you do that ten times, then that should give you a good idea as to how ancient I _really_ am." Oogway joked as he patted the cub on his tiny head, ruffling his fur in the process. Shifu couldn't help but laugh.

"Come," Oogway said as he stood back up, "Let me show you where you and your brother will be staying." He extended a clawed hand towards the cub, and Shifu eagerly took a hold of one of the ancient tortoise's claws as they started walking towards the barracks. He hadn't been sure if he would like living away from home, or being separated from his father for too long. But the simple smile on Oogway's face, told him that everything would be alright.

_I think I'm going to like it here, _Shifu thought.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I'll try not to make you readers wait for too long.**


	3. Departing Gifts

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of its characters, locations, etc. They belong solely to DREAMWORKS ANIMATION. I can only claim my OC's. You steal, you die! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yeah, I know, these updates are coming a lot more slowly compared to my other stories, but when life gets in the way, there's nothing much I can do about it. But don't worry, I do have the next chapter nearly all the way typed, so you won't have to wait long for that one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Departing Gifts**

"I really like this place!" Shifu exclaimed to his elder brother, "Oogway is really nice!"

"And did you get a look at that training hall?" Qiang added, "All those swinging clubs with spikes, and the ground where fire shoots out?!"

"Yeah! That was so cool!"

The two boys made their way up a small pathway that led to a blossoming fruit tree. The tiny cliff stood high over the valley so that they could see countless miles in each direction. "This is a killer view!" Qiang said as he stood near the edge, gazing down on the valley below, "Wow! I could get used to this." He gave a rub to his bandaged arm.

Shifu stood behind his bother; apparently uninterested in the view. His attention was more focused on the dangling fruit above his head, and he could hear his stomach give off a tiny growl. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use to retrieve the fruit. Upon finding nothing that would be useful, the cub decided he'd climb the tree instead. He jumped as high as he could, but his fingers barely made contact with the lowest branch. Shifu then tried to scale the twisted trunk of the tree, but he only managed to make it half way up before sliding back down.

The six-year-old cub frowned in frustration from his failed efforts to retrieve a peach, and he tapped his foot impatiently against the ground in hopes that he could somehow find a way to get one. "Qiang, can you help me?"

Qiang turned towards his younger brother.

"I can't reach!" Shifu returned his gaze to the tree, pointing with a tiny finger towards the fruit.

"Qiang gave off a stifled giggle as he walked next to Shifu, "You're doing it the hard way, Fu." He said.

"How else am I supposed to get one then?"

"Like this!" Qiang ran forward, aiming his foot, and delivering a solid kick at the trunk of the tree. The upper branches shuddered from the impact, and several ripe peaches dropped to the ground, bouncing slightly before coming to rest in the tall grass. Qiang managed to catch one before taking a bite out of it.

Shifu gazed wide-eyed at his brother, "How did you know that would work?!"

Qiang swallowed his mouthful before answering, "Well, we're gonna be fighting a lot of bad guys taller than us, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Baba told me that the best way to take down a large opponent is by taking down their foundation."

"Foundation?" Shifu tilted his head curiously.

"Yeah, their stance, or balance I guess you could say. If you take out their center of balance, they're easier to take down."

"Sooooo…the trunk of the tree is its center of balance?"

"Exactly!" Qiang said, "Sure, it's not an actual bandit or thug, and a simple kick won't bring it down, but it was enough to shake the branches and cause the fruit to fall." The red panda cub then tossed his peach over to his brother, who easily caught it, "Careful not to bite the pit." He said.

Shifu smiled, "You're really smart, Qiang!"

Qiang's ears perked upright and he stood a little taller with pride, "I guess I am."

"The mark of a true warrior is humility, Qiang." Both boys turned their heads to see their father walking up the stone steps towards them. "Don't forget that." He patted Qiang on his shoulder, "So, how are you both liking the Jade Palace?" Zhuang asked his sons.

"It's awesome!" Shifu piped up just before taking a bite out of the peach in his grasp.

Zhuang smiled before readjusting the traveling pack on his shoulder, causing both boys to look at him with curious eyes.

"Are you leaving now, Baba?" Shifu asked, his ears lowering slightly.

"I'm afraid so, Shifu." Zhuang answered half-heartedly.

The cub dropped his half-eaten peach and wrapped his arms around his father's shoulders. He could feel himself being lifted off the ground as Zhuang lifted him into his arms, "I don't want you to go."

"And I don't want to leave you."

"Then why can't we come with you?" Qiang asked.

Zhuang set Shifu back onto solid ground before answering, "You know that's not an option, Qiang. But Oogway has promised me that you both will be safe here, and I will be able to visit you from time to time."

"When will you visit us?" Shifu asked.

Zhuang placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Sooner than you think." He said.

Qiang raised an eye-brow ever so slightly, wondering why his father hadn't given a straight answer.

"But you know something else?"

"What?" Shifu asked excitedly."

"I have something for the both of you."

The boys perked their ears, "Oh! What is it, what is it?" Shifu hopped up and down with excitement.

Zhuang chuckled as he placed his traveling pack on the ground and undid the draw-strings to open it up, "Keep your tail on, Shifu." He reached into the now opened bag and lifted an ornate wooden box from within its depths. Golden paint bordered the corners and up the sides, and he undid the latch to reveal a simple bamboo flute.

Qiang instantly recognized it, "Hey…isn't that Mama's flute?"

"Yes indeed, Qiang."

The twelve-year-old gazed with longing at the instrument as he remembered the nights when his mother would play a soft melody to lull him to sleep. He missed that about her more than anything, and even more so, he wished she had lived long enough to do the same for his little brother.

Zhuang lifted the bamboo flute from its case, and handed it to his youngest son, "Shifu, I'd like you to have this. Keep it in memory of your mother; and of me as well."

Shifu took the flute in his hands, turning it over and examining every inch of it, "But I don't know how to play a flute." He stated.

Zhuang ruffled the fur on his son's head, "Neither could your mother at one point, but if you practice hard enough, I'm sure you will play beautiful music one day. It will help calm your mind if you are ever in need of it."

Shifu smiled, "Thank you, Baba!"

"And, Qiang, I have this for you." Zhuang reached back into his pack and retrieved an unstrung bow. Its polished surface was nearly black to the look, while intricate designs were carved into it. Next, Zhuang brought out a quiver filled with arrows, all set with eagle feathers. "This bow belonged to your great-great grandfather. It has been passed down from generation to generation, and as my first-born, I now pass it to you."

Qiang gazed with wide eyes towards his father's gift, and he reached forward his hand to feel its smooth surface.

"I fitted the arrows myself for you, and practicing with them will most assuredly strengthen your injured arm. Give it another week or so, and you'll be back to practicing with a sword sooner than you think."

Qiang gave a rub to his bandaged arm before lifting his gaze to meet his father's eyes, "I'll make you proud, Baba. When I'm old enough, I'll be fighting right beside you!"

Zhuang placed a hand on his eldest son's shoulder, "You don't have to prove yourself to me on the field of battle, Qiang. I am already proud of you," Zhuang then pulled both of his sons into a hug, "of both of you."

Shifu clung tightly to his father with his mother's flute still in his grasp, "You're the best baba ever!"

"And you boys are my pride and joy." Zhuang answered, doing his best to remain strong for his sons. His large ears gave a small twitch as the familiar hollow tones of Oogway's staff came in contact with the stone ground of the training courtyard. The elder red panda pulled away from his boys before addressing his youngest, "Shifu, why don't you go and show Oogway your gift? I'm sure he'd love to see it."

"Okay!" Shifu smiled and he scampered down the short flight of steps from the peach tree, and headed off to meet the old Kung Fu Master.

"Shall I go too, Baba?" Qiang asked.

"In a minute, yes, but first, I must speak with you." Zhuang knelt on a bended knee so that he was eye level with his son, "This war is escalating far quicker than any war that has been fought in many centuries…" His voice trailed off before he continued, "It could be a while before I see you or your brother."

"How long are we talking about?" Qiang asked, not entirely sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"It could be years between visits." Zhuang said in a low voice.

Qiang's ears lowered slightly, "Aren't you going to tell Fu?"

"Shifu will no doubt face the reality of it as time passes; it will not be easy for him, which is why you need to be strong for him." Zhuang placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Qiang, you're all Shifu has right now, protect him. Be an example to him. Let him know that he can always count on you."

Qiang had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from tearing up, and he nodded in response. "I—I will Baba."

Zhuang smiled, and the two of them embraced in a final hug, "Never forget who you are, my son," Zhuang whispered in Qiang's ear, "And never forget how much I love you."

Tears sprang to the cub's eyes, despite the fact that he was trying not to show them, "I love you too, Baba."

* * *

**A/N: Awwww...Precious Father/Son moment. *Pauses for a moment* WHERE DID IT GO WRONG?!**

**So THAT'S how Shifu got his flute! I just love taking liberties with that! ^-^**

**Again, the next chapter is coming soon! I'll probably have it up by this weekend!**

**R&R, I do love thorough reviews!**


	4. Thunder

**A/N: I do not own KUNG FU PANDA or any of it's characters, locations, blah, blah, I only own my OC's, blah, blah, you get it.**

***Please read my Author's Note at the end, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Thunder**

Shifu's steel blue eyes snapped open, and he bolted upright in his bed as the bone shattering sounds of thunder resonated against his large ears. The red panda cub's breathing came in short panicked gasps, and he suddenly sprang from his bed as a flash of light invaded his small room; followed by another rumble of thunder.

He scrambled to the door and shoved it open, all the while keeping a tight hold on the green blanket that wrapped around his shoulders. The cub ran out into the hallway with the intent of seeking protection from the storm in his father's arms, but he came to a skidding halt upon remembering that his father wasn't there.

Shifu wasn't even at the place he called home. He was in the barracks where the students of the Jade Palace slept, and his father had left earlier that same week to go off to fight in the war against the Mongols. The cub's ears lowered flat against his small head, and he gripped at the folds of his knitted blanket as if it would shield him from the relentless storm.

The rain pounded against the rafters above his head, and he suddenly jumped with fright in reaction to another roar of thunder as if it were a hungry beast searching for its prey. The six-year-old cub rushed to the bedroom next to his own, and he pounded his tiny fist against the wooden framing of his brother's door in desperation. "Qiang, Qiang, Qiang!"

_ BOOM!_

"AAHHH!" Shifu screamed and he shot straight through the thin paper barrier and barreled his way into the room as if his life depended on it. He jumped from the ground to get into the bed, only to find that he had landed right on top of his elder brother.

"What the—?" Qiang woke up suddenly as his eyes caught sight of his little brother who was practically shaking like a wilted leaf, with his blanket pulled over his head.

Qiang gave a rub to his sleep deprived eyes before giving his brother a stern look, "What'd you wake me up for Fu? It's the middle of the night for crying out loud!"

Shifu didn't answer right away; instead he gave another jolt of panic and buried himself beneath his brother's blankets upon hearing another boom of thunder. "Why is it s-so loud?" Shifu's voice was somewhat muffled by the blankets over his head.

Qiang rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little thunder? We get lots of storms back at home."

"B-but its louder h-here!" Shifu piped up in a tiny voice.

"That's because we're higher up the mountain." Qiang answered.

Shifu peeked out from under the blankets, staring wide-eyed towards his brother before another blast of thunder caused the tiny cub to burst into tears. He hugged his brother around his middle in a death grip, continuing to shake in fear as he did so. "I-I want t-to go home!" He sobbed.

"We can't go home Fu!" Qiang answered as he tried to get his younger brother to loosen his hold, "We have to stay here!"

Shifu only cried harder, "I miss Baba!"

Qiang paused a moment, his thoughts wandering to the words his father had spoken to him before his departure,_ "Qiang, you're all Shifu has right now, protect him. Be an example to him. Let him know that he can always count on you."_

Qiang's steel blue eyes traveled back to his brother before he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "I miss him too, but he said that he'd write to us, and he's gonna visit us once he's on military leave.

"W-when will that b-be?" Shifu asked in a quavering voice.

"Sooner than you think!" Qiang smiled as he patted his little brother's head. "Besides, we're gonna have a lot of fun here!" He added, "I mean, we're gonna be learning Kung Fu from the guy who created it! How cool is that?"

Shifu sniffled a little, but his sobs had subsided, "I guess that's kinda neat."

"You bet! And Rui should be arriving here by tomorrow! It'll be just like old times!"

This seemed to cheer up the six-year-old. He wiped away his tears with the back of his small hand. Of course he quickly buried himself beneath the blankets as a rumble of thunder met his ears. "C-can I stay in h-here with you?"

Qiang was about to protest against it, but he stopped himself, giving off a defeated sigh and rolling his eyes as he did so, "Okay Fu, you can stay. But if you kick me off the bed or take my blanket, you're going straight to your own room, got it?"

Shifu rapidly nodded his head in response. "I'll be good! I promise!"

"Then please, go to sleep." Qiang said as he pulled the blankets over the pair of them.

Shifu curled up into a ball, pulling the blankets around his shoulders, "G'night Qiang."

"Night Fu." He turned his head slightly, catching a glimpse of the hole in his bedroom door. "Hey, what happened to my door?"

"Uh…"

Qiang looked annoyed, "You're fixing that tomorrow."

"Sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Again, another brother bonding moment. Aren't they just too cute?**

***Just so you all know I will be unable to post another chapter to this story for quite some time. I will be out of town for 18 months and will be unable to update this story while I'm away. However, I have not forgotten this story, and I still have a lot of ideas brewing in my head. So don't worry, I WILL continue this story when I get back! If you readers would like to know why I'm leaving and what I will be doing, you can check out my profile page where I've explained the reasons of my prolonged absence. I thank you readers and reviewers for your support of this story as well as the others I've written. Thank you, and farewell.**

**~Fyre~**


End file.
